Kazume Shorts
by RLeb10
Summary: Based off the series "Blood for Blood", here are some shorts of my OC character, Kazume Akaguro (also known as Pain), that take place in his past, whether it is the old days working alongside Hero Killer Stain (his brother), or his 3-year hiatus living with his adopted family with Melissa and David Shield. Rated T but could be rated M in future chapters
1. Kazume Short: Hardcore Training

**Hello it's RLeb10. I want to make some shorts about my OC character, Kazume Akaguro, also known as the Powerful And Indestructible Ninja (PAIN). These shorts are gonna be some side stories that take place either his time alongside Stain, or his 3-year hiatus living with Melissa and David Shield.**

* * *

Kazume Short: Hardcore Training

Three weeks have passed since my parents died from that villain attack. It was the most painful memory for both me and my brother, but it was also the turning point in our lives that would turn us into a deadly duo. But, before we achieve our ultimate goal of annihilating the fuck out of all the false heroes in this world, I need to train my weak ten year old body and transform it in order to become a powerful ninja.

"Are you ready to become a deadly assassin like me, brother?" asked my older brother, Stain.

"Yes brother," I replied.

"Are you ready to change the hero society by getting rid of the false heroes?" he asked.

"Yes I do," I replied.

"Then let's go train you hard enough to become my accomplice in no time," said the rising Hero Killer.

And so began the rise of two villains named **Pain** and **Hero Killer Stain**. Together, we will become the deadliest duo Japan has ever seen, we would come to be known as: **The** **Bloodhounds.**

It is the first day of my training, I was feeling very excited about becoming a powerful ninja. Stain took us to a tall cliff with a height of at least one hundred meters. He set up our rock-climbing equipment, tying an anchor knot around a sturdy tree. Once we made it to the bottom of the cliff, I was pumped to do some rock-climbing for my training.

"Here's the drill, all you have to do is find a way to climb up to the top of the cliff without falling off. Plain and simple," said my brother.

"Ok, brother," I replied.

This was gonna be a fun time training with Stain…

…or so I thought

Once I had made it halfway to the top, all of a sudden, the climbing rope I was pulling myself up on was ripped off. I thought I was gonna fall to my death, but luckily, I grabbed onto a ledge and only fell five meters.

"Help me brother, the rope broke and now I'm stuck!" I panicked as I held on for dear life.

"I know. I'm the one that cut off the rope," replied my brother, from his waiting spot at the top of the cliff.

"You WHAT?!" I yelled out of anger and newfound fear. I couldn't believe he would do something like this, almost got me killed.

"You seriously think this training was just gonna be easy for you at the beginning? I'm not gonna take forever to train your ass up. I don't have forever to train the next Hero Killer because maybe it won't be long until my ass ends up in prison," said my onii-chan.

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" I exclaimed, as my anger has overtook my fear of falling off the high cliff.

"The point of this training is to make you stronger as well as overcome life-threatening hazards. How else were you expecting to accomplish this if I didn't make you start climbing halfway up the cliff? You would have pussied out if I had told you to climb the cliff without a rope," said Stain.

"Once I get my ass up there, I'm going to fucking kill you and make it look like an accident!" I said, feeling furious that he'd put me in this situation in the first place.

"I'd like to see you try," replied my evil assassin brother.

_Five minutes later…_

The muscles in my arms became sore and I don't think I can last another thirty seconds. There are no other ledges for me to use in order to continue my climb up the cliff. It's impossible for me to continue with nothing but my bare hands.

'I can't hold on any longer. I guess I'll never get to avenge my parents. Goodbye cruel world.' I thought.

I let go of my final grasp onto what's left of my short life. My story ends here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Wait a minute, I have knives! I'M NOT GIVING UP JUST YET!' I thought after I pull out my knives from my belt and stab them onto the limestone walls of the cliff, saving myself from going splat at the bottom of the cliff.

With the adrenaline that I have left in me to survive, I continuously climb my way up by stabbing my knives into the cliff like a cat using it claws to climb up a tree. Once I made it to the top, I laid down on the surface as I rest my sore muscles.

'From *pant* here on out, *pant* I will take on *pant* whatever challenge *pant* that comes my way, *pant* and become an assassin like my brother,' I thought, as I pant out of exhaustion from climbing up a tall cliff.

* * *

**That's the end of the shorts. What do you think? Should I continue more parts of his brutal training or work on other parts of his life? For example, maybe working on his 3-year hiatus with Melissa on I-island and his path to change his life to become a hero.**

**Rate, review, favorite and I hope you all enjoy this short.**


	2. Kazume Short: A New Family (Part 1)

**Hello, it's me RLeb10. Sorry for the very long hiatus. I'll try to continue writing more often. Rate, Review, Favorite, and enjoy another Kazume Short. This takes place after his hospital scene with All Might, when he was 12 years old after he abandoned his brother.**

* * *

Kazume Short: A New Family:

I came out of the hospital once my face wound was healed, All Might took me to the airport to find me a place to stay. I didn't understand why he took me to the airport if he was trying to find me a home. The airport is not a place for me to stay. After he dropped me off at the terminal, All Might immediately ran away as he was starting to steam up.

'What the fuck was that all about? He just abandoned a 12-year old child who has no family. Is he fucking trolling with me? What's the point, I should've known he never intended to help me in the first place. What was I thinking, he would never help a **villain** like me.' I thought as I sat on a chair in the waiting area.

"Excuse me, are you Kazume?" asked a man with honey brown hair and a small beard on his chin.

"Who the fuck are you? And how did you know my name?" I asked the man as I draw out my fists in self-defense.

"That's no way for a young kid to talk to an adult. Anyways, my name is David Shield, and I'm a close friend of All Might. I'm here to take you in," said David.

"Of course you want to take me in. People in this society want nothing but for me to rot in a cell. Well if you think you can just take me in, THINK AGAIN," I said.

"Huh?" he said in confusion, "No silly, what I mean is I am here to take you home. To my home in I-island."

"For real?" I asked.

"Yeah, for real," replied David.

After that conversation, we took off on a private jet towards I-island. After a couple hours on the plane, we finally arrived at the island and landed at an airport outside the gate. Unfortunately, there were no harbors in I-island for boats to dock, so the only way to travel to I-island is by plane.

"Welcome to I-island, the safest place in the world where no crime has ever occurred all thanks to an advanced security system," said the genius inventor.

"Oh, that's nice," I responded as I looked down on the ground, feeling upset inside because I don't belong here since I'm a criminal.

"What's wrong Kazume?" asked my soon-to-be dad.

"Oh nothing," I replied.

Once the two of us boarded off the plane, we had to go through one final obstacle before entering I-island, the security system. I had a bad feeling that this was not gonna go well and David might not realize it. The security systems scanned us three times before giving authorization to enter I-island. It went smoothly for David Shield but as for me…

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* the lights in the room turned red as alarms go off.

"**Warning! A wanted criminal is attempting to break into I-island! All citizens must evacuate to a safe shelter until the threat is taken care off. Disobeying evacuation orders will result in arrest," **

"Kazume? Y-you're a c-criminal?" stuttered David.

"I'm sorry David, but unfortunately, yes I'm a criminal. I wanted to change in order to be forgiven for all my terrible sins, but I guess the world will never forgive me. I should've known it was a bad idea to come here. I don't deserve a home. I deserve to rot in a cell," I said, feeling upset and getting ready for whatever is coming to arrest me.

And right on cue, the I-island security bots started to surround me and ignoring David Shield, while they load up to prepare their capture weapon, the security cables. As they all fire off their security cables, I was able to dodge all of it by doing a backflip the last second. I landed on my feet behind one of the security bots and took out one of my katanas to cut the bot in half. I originally wanted to turn myself in but I was just too scared for jail. I don't really know what it's like to rot in a cell with dangerous criminals. After taking down the bot, I made a run for it into the paradise called I-island.

* * *

David's POV:

I stood in shock that this innocent child is a criminal. I couldn't possibly imagine how brutal his childhood must have been to live his young life as a villain. It almost made me imagine my daughter Melissa being a criminal. I mean how can I possibly take good care of him? How will he get along with my daughter? Is my sweet daughter gonna be in danger? All these thoughts kept running through my mind.

'If All Might wants me to take good care of him, then I'll gladly do it. Sooner or later, we are really gonna have a talk about his past. But first, I need to save him,' I thought.

I headed quietly towards my car, the Allmobile, so the security bots don't scout me out and shut down my car. The security bots are designed to capture any dangerous threats and they are equipped with power cords capable of shutting down vehicles to prevent the suspect from escaping.

'The moment I turn on the Allmobile, I gotta take flight immediate before the bots notice and try to take down my ride,' I thought.

I jumped into the car since I'm in too much of a hurry to open the door, and then pressed a button to turn on the engine of the Allmobile. Just as I expected, the security bots noticed the sound of an unauthorized engine ignition. I set my vehicle to flight mode immediately before the bots shot the car with power cords, but one of them successfully landed a hit on my ride on the driver's side. I tried to shake it off by rotating my car ninety degrees counterclockwise so the cord slips off and thank goodness it did or a moment later my little girl might not see her daddy again.

'Alright, now that that's over with, next stop is the control room on the top floor of the central tower,' I thought with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kazume's POV:

It was around sunset and I was still on the run from the security bots. They continued to chase me down, it was hard for me to shake them off. If I kept attacking them, they'd easily overrun me and capture me. These security bots have been designed for high mobility, making it easy for them to catch up with me whether I wall jump to rooftops, put obstacles in their way, or track me easily through crowded streets. I have no other option but to keep running for my fucking life! Just because I'm the third most wanted criminal in all of Japan, behind that **piece of shit known as the 'Hero Killer'** and some unknown person who's capable of leveling an entire city, doesn't mean I can easily destroy an army of hundreds of security bots. Also, I made an achievement to be the youngest villain ever at age 12 to reach the top five in the most wanted list of Japan.

Anyways, I was able to find a good place to hide, a big mansion with 6 foot tall fences and tall hedges. This was the perfect place for me to make my escape and hide. I climbed up the fence quickly, before they were able to wrap me up with security cables. I kept running towards the direction of the mansion, however, I had unknowingly trapped myself in a hedge maze. I couldn't figure out the way to the other side of the maze, I ended up getting lost, which was both a good and a bad thing at the same time because I could lose the bots. As I kept running, I made a couple of left and right turns in the maze and, unfortunately, I ended up at a dead end. For my last effort of escape, I crawled under the hedge and hid inside it so I wouldn't leave an obvious Kazume-sized hole in my hiding spot. I heard the sound of the sirens made by the bots as they got closer and closer to my hiding spot, until it stopped two meters away. It stayed there for a couple moments, I tried my best to hold my breath as I covered my mouth so they couldn't hear my breathing. After what felt like an eternity, the robots decided to give up and search elsewhere. Finally, the coast was clear, and I was able to catch my breath after holding it in for so long. I panted out loud and then I heard a noise again.

"Is someone there? Show yourself," said a voice outside my hiding spot.

'Shit, I've been found out,' I thought as the footsteps get too close to my hiding spot.

I was about to get caught, however, I wouldn't go down without a fight. I drew out my katana as quietly as possible and made a break for it. I pinned the stranger who'd found my hiding spot and put my blade up to her throat. It appeared to be a young, blonde girl wearing glasses, probably in her teenage years.

"What brought you out here in this large hedge maze?! And how did you find out I was hiding here?!" I asked the blonde girl.

"T-t-this is my father's garden. I h-heard the sound of sirens c-coming from the security bots. I was curious and decided to follow them. They r-reached a dead end and turned around. I was gonna follow them some more, until I heard some heavy breathing coming from inside the hedge," stuttered the young blonde, she was clearly scared for her life. She then asked, "A-are you g-gonna k-kill m-me."

I looked into her scared eyes and it reminded me of all the scared pro heroes I used to take down with my broth- I mean **that evil bastard**. It also gave me a haunting memory of **him, **beheading a pro hero when he originally wanted me to kill a fake hero. I felt guilt flowing through my heart. I didn't want to go back to being a villain again. I can't kill this girl, she's too young to die, she has so much to live for. These past two years I've been working alongside that **Hero Killer. **I helped him end the careers of fifteen pro heroes. I don't want to be like him. I refuse to take away someone's life and that's why I no longer want to work with him. I slowly took my Katana away from her throat and slipped it back into its case.

"No. I'm not gonna hurt you. That is, as long as you help me get away from these bots. I don't know how all this happened; all I did was enter through the gates at the airport. I didn't do anything wrong, I stopped hurting people and yet, I'm still getting treated like a criminal. I want to change, and I promise to do good things for the world. Is there a place you can help me hide until this situation clears out?" I said.

"Sure, you can hide inside the mansion. You can make yourself at home until papa arrives," said the blonde girl.

"A-are you sure? I don't even know your name," I said.

"That's right, let me introduce myself, my name is Melissa Shield," she answered.

"Shield? Sounds familiar. Oh right, I was brought in by a guy named David Shield," I said.

"You were brought in I-island by my father?" asked Melissa, feeling shocked that her dad brought me in.

"Yeah, he wanted to take me in to his home, probably to adopt me into his family. So he's your dad, then that makes you my…" I paused after the sudden realization that I threatened my new sister, so I wrapped my arms around her tightly, feeling sorry for making her scared for her life, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you. I was so scared that I thought you were gonna turn me in. Please forgive me, s-s-sis."

"It's okay, I forgive you. I haven't had a chance to know your name. I gave you mine so it's now your turn to introduce yourself," said Melissa.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. People normally call me PAIN, also known as Powerful And Indestructible Ninja, but I would appreciate it if you call me by my real name, Kazume. I don't think you should call me, brother. Please, just call me Kazume," I said.

"Kazume, that's a pretty cute name. Welcome home Kazume. I hope we can get along pretty well," said Melissa with a bright smile.

And that's how I finally met my new family. As luck would have it, I just so happened to hide myself in a hedge maze that happened to be the garden of my new father, David Shield. But the security bot chase is still not over yet. I'm gonna continue to fight for my freedom so I can have a second chance and a fresh start in life.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**That's all folks. Thank you all for reading this short. Part 2 of this short will come soon in the next chapter. Favorite and Follows if you really enjoyed reading it and can't wait for more. I'll see you all soon.**


	3. Kazume Short: A Fresh Start (Part 2)

**Hello readers and finally I finished part 2 of the last Kazume Short. We continue where we left off after David take a ride towards the Central Tower as well as Kazume and Melissa meeting up. Reviews are always appreciated and also Favorite and Follow if you enjoy and want more content of Kazume Shorts. Anyways, enjoy… **

Kazume Short: A Fresh Start (Part 2):

* * *

_Somewhere near the Central Tower…_

After David escaped from the grasps of the I-island security bots, he flew towards the Central Tower. The only direction he needed to go was up, since the tower has 200 floors. The ascent to the top wasn't easy, as David's Allmobile was starting to lose velocity. He was 150 floors up when his aircraft began to stall and descend.

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* an alarm went off in David's car, signaling him that he was low on fuel. Not good. Not good at all!

"Crap! I'm running low on fuel, and I'm not even close to the top, I'm losing speed really quick, my ride will soon stall. I have no other choice but to use turbo as a last resort to make it all the way up. It's gonna burn up my fuel real quick, but it's a risk I'm gonna have to take to stop the bots from arresting Kazume," said David.

David pressed the button on his steering wheel that gave his ride a turbo boost allowing him to gain more speed.

He passed floor 160….

.

.

.

.

170

.

.

.

.

180

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you can do this!" said David as he anxiously clenched the steering wheel in his hands.

.

.

.

.

190

The fuel was running out, the Allmobile started to lose speed rapidly. In a last desperate effort, David tilted all his exhaust backwards, in order to push his rides towards the tower. It was gonna be one hell of a crash landing if he didn't make it to the rooftop. His ride flew closer and closer to the tower. The Allmobile collided with the top edge of the floor. The car lost all of its speed and just barely managed to land on the rooftop, with the back of the car on the verge of falling off. David mindfully got out of his seat and stepped on top of the front hood of the car to balance the weight of his ride. He got off the front hood and, luckily, the car stayed in place as it teetered at the edge, luckily the back part was lighter than the front part.

"Phew, that was too close. Anyways time to override the security system and remove his criminal record. Hopefully during his stay, he'll behave and become a good person," said David.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at David's household…_

Melissa and Kazume continued their conversation after they introduced each other.

"So why are the security bots after you?" asked the 14 year-old Melissa.

"Because I'm the bad guy, simple as that," replied the 12 year-old Kazume.

"It didn't look like you were the bad guy after sparing me. There's no need for you to keep secrets from me. I won't judge you, I'm your sister afterall… or at least, I will be soon," pointed out Melissa.

"Alright then, well it all started after losing my parents. Both me and **that bastard of a brother **snapped at the hero society and ended the careers of 15 pro heroes by severely injuring them. We've been doing this for the past threeyears until one day, I refused to behead a pro hero. I revolted against him and he tried to cut my face off," said Kazume as he absentmindedly ran his hand over the scar on his face.

Melissa embraced her new brother in a tight hug, making Pain's cheeks blush pink.

"I'm so sorry. Life must have been really harsh for you. Can you tell me what happened to your parents?" asked Melissa as she broke away from their hug.

"Well, they…"

*CRASH* the I-island security bots broke into the David household from the windows in order to find and capture Kazume.

"Shit, we gotta run, sis!" said Kazume as he grabbed her hand and made a run for it.

"Wait! Slow down! I can't run that fast!" exclaimed Melissa as she stumbled after him.

"Well, do you mind if I carry you?" asked Kazume, not giving Melissa a chance to respond, he lifted her up and into his arms bridal style.

"Huh, w-w-wait," Melissa stuttered, she was at a loss for words as her face turned red with embarrassment.

Kazume ran at full speed and made a beeline for the end of the hallway, he knew it lead towards the stairway to the second floor. Once he'd reached the second floor, he again ran towards the end of the hallway where the stairway to the third floor awaited. The structure of David's enormous mansion was designed in a way that the stairs alternated between different sides of the house. The odd floors having the stairs on the left side of the mansion while the even floors had the stairs on the right.

"Where's the best place to hide, sis?" asked Kazume, still holding Melissa bridal style.

"On the fifth floor, the second door on the right," replied Melissa.

"Got it," said Kazume as he continued to charge forward.

After he had a large enough lead against the massive horde of I-island security bots, he made it to the room Melissa had told him to go to and gently put her down.

"I think we lost them, so what is this room?" questioned Kazume.

"This is my room," replied the blonde teen.

"What? Why would you take me to your room?" asked Kazume, feeling a little irritated.

"Because we can't keep running from the bots forever, we're just gonna have to hold it out until Papa can fix all of this," replied Melissa.

Meanwhile, the security bots lost track of the young criminal they were looking for. However, not all hope was lost for the bots, that is, if hope exists in a machine. The security bots were highly advanced and possessed the capability to track the footprints of any criminal they might so happen to be hunting down. The reason why they weren't capable of doing so in the maze was because Kazume chose to crawl instead of walking into hiding inside of the hedge that Melissa found him in.

"So while we wait for your dad to handle the situation, can you tell me more about yourself, sis? I told you my story, now you tell me yours," said Kazume in a low voice as he sat next to Melissa on top of her bed.

"Well you do have a point. I guess I'll start with when I was 4 years old. Papa took me to a doctor to see what quirk I was gonna get so I could one day be a pro hero," said Melissa.

"That's nice. I hope one day you'll become an amazing pro hero in the future that'll save plenty of lives," said Kazume, giving praise to his new sister.

"Yeah… about that, my doctor did an X-ray on my foot and I was declared quirkless," said Melissa, putting her head and avoiding eye contact towards Kazume, afraid that he might feel disappointed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sis. I wish that things could've been better for you. It's not fair that you get to end up being quirkless," said Kazume, feeling bad for Melissa's misfortune.

"It's fine Kazume. I got over that and now my dream is to help support heroes by making cool inventions just like Papa," said Melissa, feeling better after Kazume's comment.

"Well if I do make it out of this situation, I hope that I get to see what amazing inventions you'll make in the long run," said Kazume.

And thanks to Kazume jinxing it, the security bots broke through Melissa's bedroom door and was able to track down the ex-villain. Kazume got into his defensive stance by taking out both of his katanas, but after taking a glance at Melissa, he decided to drop his weapons and surrender. He didn't want to act violent in front of his sister and risk getting her involved, he preferred to turn himself in.

The security bots were preparing their capture tape to wrap up Kazume and arrest this dangerous criminal, but Melissa stepped in front of Kazume and blocked the crossfire from the security bots. Due to Melissa's actions, the security bots held their fire and put down their weapons.

"Melissa what are you doing? Just let them take me. I'm a horrible person," said Kazume.

"I'm not gonna let them take you. I believe that you can do good in this world. I wanna help you after hearing your story about losing your parents. So if you're gonna let them arrest you, then they'll have to arrest me as well," replied Melissa, as she continued to defend Kazume.

"Please don't, Melissa. You have so much to live for and I've done horrible things towards the hero society. Why do you want to do this?" Kazume pleaded with her, trying to protect his new sister from being locked up with him.

"Because you're the only friend I have. I've had a hard life after losing my mom. I don't want to lose you too," Melissa sobbed, wrapping up Kazume in a hug so that the bots would have to decide whether to arrest both or none of them.

The security bots readied their weapons as they decided to arrest both of them. Both Kazume and Melissa closed their eyes and held onto each other as they awaited their fates.

However, the security bots acted unexpectedly. Instead of attacking, like the two teens expected, they ceased their fire and left the bedroom.

"What just happened?" asked Kazume, confused about why the bots are leaving.

"Papa did it! He made it to the control room and overrode the security system so they wouldn't arrest you," Melissa cheered excitedly.

Kazume wrapped his arms around Melissa and hugged her, catching her by surprise and causing her cheeks to blush pink.

"Thank you, sis… for believing in me. I promise you that I'll become a good person and become a pro hero," said Kazume.

"You're welcome, Kazume. And, welcome home," replied Melissa as she smiled down at Kazume.

* * *

**And that's all for this short. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Kazume Short: Haunting Memories

**Welcome back! I'm here with another Kazume Short. This takes place after Kazume and Melissa escaped from security bots. Now the Shield Family can show Kazume around their large household. Don't forget to leave a review and favorite/follow if you enjoy and cannot wait for more Kazume Shorts.**

* * *

Kazume Short: Haunting Memories:

After the whole robot chasing situation has finally ceased, David returned back home after overriding the security bots. The David family decided to show Kazume around the household, starting with the outdoors.

"This is our garden. I made some devices to calculate when the flowers needed more fertilizer or water and machines will provide that certain amount. Although, I still kinda need to make adjustments for the amount of water the machines should provide on stormy days," said David.

"So you let machines water the plants? That sounds amazing! Once you figure out the adjustments, this project could help people reduce the amount of water and fertilizer they're using and of course, create beautiful flowers," said Kazume, feeling thrilled about David's project he was working on.

"And lastly, over there to the far left is the hedge maze," said David.

"Oh yeah, that is where I was hiding from the security bots. And also when I first met Melissa, but it wasn't a great first impression," said Kazume, who was starting to feel a bit down after remembering what he did at first to Melissa.

"Why? What happened between you two?" asked David.

"I… might have... kinda... threatened your daughter by putting a blade to her throat so she wouldn't send me to prison. I'msosorrythatIdidthattoherpleasedon'tthrowmeoutonthestreets." Kazume muttered out a long pleading response, begging David not to be mad at him.

"It's ok, I understand. I forgive you. I just hope you don't try to hurt my precious daughter ever again. Or else…" said David in a stern but kind tone.

"I won't. Besides, Melissa and I get along really well. At first, I was gonna turn myself in after they busted into Melissa's room, but she protected me from the security bots trying to arrest me. *Sniff* I don't know how I deserved a kind big sister to protect me after the bad things I've done in the past," said Kazume as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Don't cry, I promise that we'll take great care of you here on I-island. You don't have to worry about any criminal activity anymore, you can live your life safely here," said David.

After Kazume calmed down, the two headed back inside the large household to meet up with Melissa.

*GRROOWWLL* Kazume's stomach started to growl, he was feeling hungry after all the running from the security bots.

"Someone must be really hungry. I'll go prepare all of us some dinner. Meanwhile, can you please show Kazume around the house, Melissa?" asked David.

"Absolutely, Papa. C'mon Kazume," said Melissa, feeling excited to show her new brother his new home.

First, she showed around the first floor which had weight equipment, a large lap pool, a track field, rock climbing exercise, pretty much everything Kazume needed to train and exercise.

On the second floor, Melissa showed Kazume the massive kitchen, a huge dining area with a long table that could serve as a meeting area or a place for entertainment, the laundry room larger than any Kazume had ever seen, and a cozy living room with a huge couch and entertainment area.

On the third floor, there was a large room filled to the brim with spare parts, machines, and plenty of computers. This room was David's workshop, where he liked to spend his time making inventions whenever he was free from work. After the workshop, there was a large library where Melissa said she enjoyed spending time studying for school.

On the fourth floor, Melissa showed Kazume a room with a large hot tub.

"Wow, that's a pretty large tub for just the two of you. What does your father do for a living to afford all of this?" asked Kazume.

"Oh, Papa just creates inventions to help pro heroes. And I guess it payed off big time to create inventions and costumes for uncle Might," replied Melissa.

"Wait, All Might's your uncle?" asked Kazume.

"Yep, Papa has been great friends with uncle Might ever since the day he saved Papa from a fire," replied Melissa.

After their conversation, Melissa continued on the fourth floor to show Kazume the shower rooms along with a sauna and a steam room.

"I guess I should take a dip in the hot tub, I'm still feeling exhausted from carrying you while running from the security bots," said Kazume.

"Y-y-yeah, i-it was q-quite a r-ride" said Melissa as an embarrassed blush washed over her cheeks, painting them pink.

Finally they made their way to the fifth and final floor, which was where the bedrooms of the David household were located. The first room was David's bedroom, which included a large king-sized bed and a spacious closet. The second room was…

"S-so, t-this is y-your r-room," said Kazume, feeling embarrassed over the fact that he'd hiding inside his sister's bedroom from the security robots not too long ago.

"Yeah," replied Melissa, as she awkwardly stroked her hair in embarrassment.

"So, where would my room be?" asked Kazume.

"It's the one right next-door to mine," replied Melissa.

At long last, Kazume opened the door to his room, it had an ultra-plush king-size mattress, a huge upgrade from the sleeping bag he'd been using the past two years when he… stayed with **him. **

Once the tour with Melissa finally ended, Kazume picked out a change of clothes from his closet and made his way towards the hot tub to relax his exhausted body.

'Man, I can't believe my new sis is such a kind and caring person. She kinda reminds me of my own mother. But why is she so kind to me? I mean, didn't I threaten her life? I don't deserve her kindness, nor do I deserve to live in this luxurious household. The only home I deserve is the Tartarus prison; I deserve to rot until my last breath,' thought Kazume.

He continued to think about all the terrible things he'd done back in Japan while working alongside **The Hero Killer**, until a flashback occurred in his mind…

* * *

_The security bots were preparing their capture tape to wrap up Kazume and arrest this dangerous criminal, but Melissa stepped in front of Kazume and blocked the crossfire from the security bots. Due to Melissa's actions, the security bots held their fire and put down their weapons._

"_Melissa what are you doing? Just let them take me. I'm a horrible person!" said Kazume._

"_I'm not gonna let them take you. I believe that you can do good in this world. I wanna help you after hearing your story about losing your parents. So if you're gonna let them arrest you, then they'll have to arrest me as well," replied Melissa, as she continued to defend Kazume. _

"_Please don't, Melissa. You have so much to live for and I've done horrible things towards the hero society. Why do you want to do this?" Kazume pleaded with her, trying to protect his new sister from being locked up with him._

"_Because you're the only friend I have. I've had a hard life after losing my mom. I don't want to lose you too," Melissa sobbed, wrapping up Kazume in a hug so that the bots would have to decide whether to arrest both or none of them. _(From Kazume Short 3)

* * *

'No, I need to continue to live my life. She protected me because she really cares about me and also because she believes that I can still do good things. I promised All Might that I would become a become a hero and help change the hero society for the better. During my stay here, I'll train my ass off so that I can be accepted into UA,' thought Kazume.

After fifteen minutes of relaxing in the jacuzzi, Kazume got out of the tub, dried himself off and dressed himself before heading downstairs to eat dinner with his new family. David had prepared tonkatsu for the family, and Kazume really enjoyed his meal. He enjoyed it so much he ate everything that was on his plate in about three minutes. Both Melissa and David were shocked at how quickly their new guest finished up his meal.

"What?" Kazume questioned his hosts when he caught them staring. "I was starving after all that running from the bots. Even with my insane stamina and speed, I can still get exhausted sooner or later. So… any dessert?" asked Kazume.

After being served crepes for dessert, Kazume made his aways upstairs to his bedroom and towards his soft mattress. After getting cozy in his new bed, he slowly closed his eyes as he got ready for another glorious day with the Shield family.

* * *

Kazume opened his eyes, but he wasn't able to see a single thing. The environment around him was nothing but pitch blackness. The only reliable senses Kazume had in his current situation were his sense of touch and smell. The unknown environment was stagnant and smelt of dust and mold, leading Kazume to believe that this place was some sort of old abandoned indoor location. The only thing he could feel was the ground beneath him. The floor was smooth and hard, he realized it must be made of cement. Kazume tried to listen carefully with his ears but the only this he could hear was absolute silence. No crickets, no flies, no rats, no wind. Nothing. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Kazume's footsteps.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* Kazume took a couple of steps forward in order to check his surroundings until he bumped into something. However, a few steps later…

*THUD* Kazume crashed into a small obstruction of some sort. Kazume slowly ran his fingertips over the object in front of him. He used his sense of touch to discover what he'd collided with. What Kazume had crashed into was a four-sided object with each side in equal length. He felt the object as he reached up as high as he could, and he still couldn't feel the top of the object.

'It's a pillar,' thought Kazume.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* Kazume continued to slowly take small steps until…

*TAP* Kazume heard a second set of footsteps that didn't belong to him. They sounded twice as heavy and were coming from the right.

'I'm not alone in here, am I?' thought Kazume.

*Tap* Kazume took a step with his right foot facing it towards the mysterious sound that seemed to be coming in his direction.

*TAP*

*Tap* Kazume took a step with his left foot, his entire body now faced the direction of the unknown steps.

*TAP* the sound of the footsteps started to grow a bit louder. It was definitely coming closer to Kazume.

*xxxiiiiinnggg* Kazume quietly drew out both of the katanas he carried on his back in order to prepare himself.

*SSSLLLICCCEEE* in one quick motion, both of Kazume's legs were cut centimeters deep.

'FUCK! I got hit and I wasn't able to see who attacked me,' thought Kazume.

Kazume held his defensive stance and continued to rely on his ears to guide him. But all of a sudden...

*THUD* Kazume suddenly lost control of his body and mysteriously fell to the ground.

'What the...? I can't move! How is this possible? The only explanation is… Oh no!' thought Kazume.

"**You're nothing but an absolute failure, brother," **hissed Stain as he ignited a flare in his right hand. The light fell across him to reveal that he was right on top of the paralyzed body of Kazume.

The Hero Killer drew out his katana and prepared to stab his younger brother right through his chest.

"**Goodbye, you good-for-nothing piece of shit!" ** Stain snarled before he brought down his katana and stabbed his trainee right through the chest.

* * *

"NOOO!" screamed Kazume as he opened his eyes and jumped wildly out of his bed.

Breathing heavily out of panic, he glanced around his environment and realized he was back in his new bedroom.

He heard a door open outside and footsteps rushing towards his room, he had woken up both Melissa and David.

"What happened, Kazume? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah, it was a really bad nightmare," replied Kazume.

"What happened in that dream?" asked Melissa, as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"It was completely pitch black, absolute silence, and then he attacked me and tried to stab me right through my chest," replied Kazume.

"Was it **him**? The one that gave you the scar on your face?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah, **that bastard **was the guy in my nightmare," answered Kazume.

After their conversation, Melissa slid onto the bed as she wrapped the bedsheets around both herself and Kazume.

"Uhh, w-what are y-you d-doing, sis?" stuttered Kazume as his cheeks blushed red.

"I'm gonna sleep with you tonight. That way you can rest peacefully, knowing that I'll protect you just like I did against those security bots," replied Melissa.

"Are you sure about this, sis? What if I do something that… you know… makes you feel uncomfortable?" asked Kazume.

"Don't worry, Kazume. I know you'd never do something like that to me. Let's go to sleep now, since we both need a good rest after such a rough day," said Melissa.

The two siblings cuddled with each other as their eyelids slowly shut and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**That's the end of the short. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
